comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Morph
Morph, whether as a Civilian or in Costume unless you see him dressed in either one its hard to know what he'll be wearing with his ability to morph into any other person clothes included. He is a man questioning where he belongs. Background Not much is known about Morph before he joined Factor Three. While Morph didn't hero worship the guy, finding out Mutant Master was an alien intending to wipe out everyone tore Morph up inside which led him to betraying Mutant Master. It was while aiding the X-Men to free Professor Xavier and defeat Mutant Master that Morph realized his destiny was not going to be fulfilled as a villain and he reformed. After that Morph spent a few years wandering the world, trying to help out where he could. He helped pull survivors out of the twin towers after they were destroyed by terrorists. He had morphed into the guise of a NYC policeman as he did this so that the authorities wouldn't tell him to stay back and let the emergency workers handle it. He's spent a lot of years trying to be a solo hero. Using his powers to combat villains where he could. Usually by morphing into other mutants and using that forms powers to fight the villain. He's traveled all over the US and a little in the UK as well. But he always seems to find his way back to New York City eventually. During these trips across the Atlantic Ocean, Morph would get bored. So he decided to learn how to fly himself. Taking lessons for a few months, Morph was able to earn his civilian pilots license. Once he had his license, he'd fly himself back and forth from the US to the UK. Morph was just as stunned as everyone else when the worlds heroes disappeared, not knowing what had happened to them. He tried to help out where he could, sometimes unable to believe that even the villains were willing to help the world. Morph would do what he could to fight the metal winged beasts that threatened to destroy the world. He would use every trick and power he had to try and force back the onslaught. Then the flash of light happened and two worlds became one. Unsure of his place before the merge, Morph is no better off now as he still doesn't know where he belongs. Recently he's been staying in the shadows, helping when and where he could without drawing attention to himself. He's not a glory hound and doesn't want recognition, he only wants to find out where he belongs in this crazy world that used to be two separate worlds. Personality Morph is an incorrigible prankster though he uses them to make others laugh, not to be mean. While some people may not appreciate his pranks, most just laugh them off in the spirit in which they were done. But Morph can be serious as well, especially when his friends are in trouble or hurt. He is loyal, even if that loyalty has been misplaced at times. Being unable to remember his past and childhood, Morph is just trying to figure out where he belongs and why he was given these abilities. Gallery Logs First Player's Logs *2014-02-05 - War On Manta: Death in New Venice - Aquaman and his friends vs. Black Manta with New Venice in the middle. Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Available